1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile communication system, and more particularly, to a polling communication system between a facsimile machine having a polling function and a facsimile machine not having a polling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a facsimile communication system, it is impossible to carry out a polling communication from a facsimile machine having a polling function to a facsimile machine having no polling function. This will be explained later in detail.
If an additional function for determining whether or not a digital identification signal showing the presence of data to be transmitted is received is provided in the facsimile machine having no polling machine, this facsimile machine can receive polling-transmitted data (see JP-A-1-120959 & JP-A-7-131624); however, in this case, the manufacturing cost of the facsimile machine having no polling function is increased.